Old Nightmares and New Memories
by Gemna
Summary: Minako awakens from a recurring dream in need of some comfort from Rei.


**Old Nightmares and New Memories **

Smoke billowed across the red-tinged sky of the Moon Kingdom. Distant fires held much of the surface in its grasp, and the air was filled with the screams of countless people as they were attacked by the horrifying foes that had invaded their home.

Minako, princess of Venus, and leader of the Sailor Senshi—guardians of the Moon's own princess—found herself facing a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before in her life. It was impossible to describe as its shape shifted and grew, readying itself for another attack. Minako was absolutely petrified, though she refused to show her fear to this...monster. She had lost contact with her fellow Senshi during a melee near the palace, and had limped, injured, towards the seashore, thinking she might be able to communicate with them and regroup.

However, the creature had materialized out of the powdery sand, silent as the shadows, and Minako only just missed being struck with what would have surely been a fatal blow.

Her communicator flared to life with frantic yells from her fellow soldiers as the monster attacked her again. They needed help. Terror gripped Minako as their voices turned to screams and were abruptly cut off.

She was completely alone.

The monster was clearly toying with her as they fought on. Her counter-attacks were proving useless, and her injuries made it increasingly difficult to maintain her balance on the uneven ground—neither problem seemed to be affecting the monster in the slightest.

Gasping for breath, Minako's shaking hands held her chain aloft, certain that the monster's next strike would be its last. She knew she would not be quick enough to dodge again, and nearly sighed with relief as the creature fired off an attack. But at the last second, a crimson blur appeared in front of her, and took the full force of the hit.

"REI!" Minako was aghast as her lover and second in command, the princess of Mars, fell back against her with a grunt.

The monster looked almost disappointed as it regarded the two Senshi, and began to prepare yet another attack. Minako made to shield Rei when, without warning, the fiery soldier pushed past her, flames dancing in each of her palms. They flared brightly, appearing to consume her whole body as she flung her hands in the air. The fire took the shape of a massived winged creature, a haunting cry emanating from it as it struck and incinerated the monster instantly.

Panting from her efforts, Rei promptly collapsed when the creature disappeared.

"REIKO!" Minako dashed to her beloved's side, trying to blink away the tears that were swelling in her eyes as she knelt and took in Rei's injuries. The Martian was a mess of blood and dirt. "Why did you do that, you stupid—"

"You—have to—ask—Mina?" Rei's familiar smirk was lanced through with obvious pain. She gasped sharply and gritted her teeth. "You—know why."

"J-just hold on, Reiko—w-we'll get you some help—" Minako fumbled with her communicator, nearly dropping it before Rei's hand covered her own.

"There's—no point—Mina."

"Rei—no—don't—don't talk like that—" Minako struggled to free herself, but Rei's grip was as sure as it always had been. A not-too-distant crack of explosions rang out, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

"No point for—for any of us. Help—can't—they're already—they're gone."

Gently, Rei extracted the communication device from Minako's trembling fingers and wove them through her own. Minako hung her head, thinking of their lost comrades.

Their friends.

"Ev-everything—ends—t-tonight. We won't—be parted for—for long, love."

"Reiko—why?" Minako asked again, feeling more tears run down her face. She cupped Rei's cheek with her free hand, already knowing the answer. She wanted to hear it again, even as Rei gave another sharp gasp and a trickle of blood appeared on her lips.

Rei's wince turned into a weak smile. "Be—cause—I love you—Mina." She gave Minako's hand an almost imperceptible squeeze. "I know you'll—find me—again—maybe we—can watch—the stars—"

Minako fought back a sob and lowered her mouth to meet Rei's in a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Reiko," she whispered. Minako raised her head to look at Rei's face when she received no response. "Reiko?" Her heart shattered at the sight of Rei's closed eyes.

"R-Rei—Reiko." Minako pressed one last kiss to her love's lips before her sobs finally escaped her. "I _w-will_ f-find you. I—I p-promise." She lowered herself to the ground so she was lying curled up with Rei, their hands still intertwining as the world around them came to its end.

O~O~O

"Mina! Love—wake up—"

Thousands of years later, Aino Minako's eyes flew open at the sound of Rei's worried voice. She was conscious of damp trails covering her cheeks, and swiped her hand across them as she sat up to look around the darkened bedroom, breathing hard.

The old nightmare always felt so real whenever it visited—after all, it had been real, once. Minako shuddered, and relief flooded her when she met Rei's concerned gaze. Immediately she flung her arms around her lover's bare shoulders.

"Bad dream?" Rei asked quietly, returning the embrace.

"Bad memories." She leaned against Rei and sighed shakily while she waited for the visions to fade.

"Was it the final battle on the Moon again?"

It wasn't the first time Minako had awoken Rei, while sobbing in her sleep. She gave a quick nod and buried her face in Rei's neck, breathing in her familiar scent. She was real.

Alive.

"I'm s-sorry, Reiko."

Rei pulled away slightly to give Minako a bemused look. "For what, love?"

"It's just—I'm always waking you up with—with this—w-why are you smiling?"

Rei hastily tried to change her expression. "Nothing, Mina. Only—you woke me up last night too, if you recall, and you didn't apologize for _that_."

Minako blushed. She'd had an entirely different dream from the past the previous night, and had woken up feeling the sort of hunger that only her lover could sate. What followed had not been particularly restful, but it had been very, _very_ enjoyable.

"That's—that was different—"

"How so? A dream woke you up and you needed me to help you get over it, right? It's no different." Rei's face grew quite serious. "Don't ever apologize for needing me, Mina. Besides, you've done the same for me."

A visit from Artemis at Hikawa Shrine and the news that followed was always a particularly vivid dream for Rei. She too, always needed comfort upon waking, and to be reminded that her nightmare was no longer real.

A few more tears trickled through Minako's damp eyelashes as Rei's fingers slid into her hair and began to stroke it gently.

"They're only memories now, Minako. They're in the past." Rei's lips lightly brushed against her own, obliterating the remnants of her fears. "They can't hurt us—especially if they're anything like last night's."

Minako's tears finally ceased and she couldn't help giggling softly as Rei pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Y'know, speaking of last night's dream—" Rei's free hand, which had been resting near Minako's waist, began to roam up and down her side. "—I wouldn't mind making a few more memories like that one with you, Mina."

Minako giggled again, feeling herself flush with pleasure at the thought. "Only a few, Reiko?"

"Well, a few tonight—a few more tomorrow night—and the night after that—" Rei punctuated her pauses by pressing more kisses to Minako's skin, her lips moving steadily lower.

"And the night after that?" Minako gasped as Rei's hand continued its roaming—her other hand joined in as well.

"Of course—But who says we—have to limit ourselves—to nighttime?" Rei's mouth was questing along Minako's jawline. "Or—the bedroom, even?"

Minako was about to respond when Rei's lips reached hers, and she was soon coaxed into lying back against the pillows.

Rei was clearly determined in her intent to make the rest of the night even more memorable than the last.

Minako was more than willing to help her.

O~O~O~O

**Author notes:** I know I say this after every post, but thank you for reading! And also reviewing, should you feel so inclined!


End file.
